


Even When The Night Changes

by HootHalycon



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moonshadow Elves (The Dragon Prince), Nonbinary Character, Pre-Canon, Serious Injuries, ethari is everyone's emotional support elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/pseuds/HootHalycon
Summary: Runaan made it to Callisto’s side as fast as he could; the sound of his rough landing telling him that he was in trouble.---fulfilling the prompt 'light'!
Relationships: Andromeda/Nyx (The Dragon Prince), Callisto (The Dragon Prince)/Original Male Character, Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Even When The Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!! this work contains light descriptions of broken bones and injuries! please skip the first few paragraphs if that makes u woozy!
> 
> Aither is an oc made by some of my friends on twitter and I. he's a skywing mage who's mastered the manus spell. he has messy navy blue hair, grey skin, and lighter grey markings, kinda like nyx's palette re: her skin and markings.

The sun shone for the first time in days, as the moonshadow assassins spread out across the large forest, going through their usual training exercises. Ram and Skor were in competing in a rousing target practice; their blades cutting through the air only to be cut off prematurely by the blunt wood of a canvas. Andromeda was practicing her capabilities while upside down; something she had recently noticed had become a small issue and impairment in her training. Her legs brushed against the bark of the branches she brushed against as she masterfully twisted in and out of different trees, making her grateful for her practical thigh highs. Callisto, the second in charge of the elite group, was taking this day of refreshing one’s skills to his advantage. He mentally reviewed everything he and Runaan believed he could improve upon, feeling determined and prepared to try his best at everything he could think of. The clear skies of the new day filled him with more hope than the previous week had; one that was rather dreary and bleak. 

Callisto was in the middle of completing an impressive maneuver when suddenly a blanket of hidden rainwater shook loose from the tree he had just grabbed onto admittedly too hard. The falling rain blinded his sight; causing him to smack face first into the rough, jagged bark. In an attempt to stabilize himself, the assassin tried to wrap his legs around a branch he hoped was there. A sliver of success was in the stars for him, as he managed to wrap one ankle around a thin stick before it came undone, his ankle shifting awkwardly at the jerky motion. His descent to the ground would be a rough one, and he knew it. The experienced warrior thought of what had been taught to him to preserve the most important, and most painful to injure, of his bones. Because of this, he instinctively covered his fall with his left arm, causing it to snap hauntingly underneath him as he made contact with the dirt. His body welled up with chilling shots of pain and nausea, as the world began to flicker in and out of his eye’s view. Callisto choked back awful groans as his senses became completely overridden with mind-numbing agony and aching. He could barely make out the sights and sounds of the other members of the group surrounding him, assessing him for damage. 

Runaan made it to Callisto’s side as fast as he could, knowing from only the sound of his rough landing that he was in trouble. His eyes quickly scanned his trainee’s limp body and knew that he had injured his arm, his ankle, and his head. Heart dropping, he instructed Andromeda to carry him while Skor, the injured assassin’s brother, supported his twisted ankle. Callisto scrunched his face in immeasurable pain, hiding his face in the girl’s long strands of hair that she always arranged perfectly. 

Andromeda’s heart broke at the sight of one of her closest friends in such an awful state. The two quickly grew close together, their personalities and skill sets complementing each other. The woman could remember the day the trainee got promoted to being second in power over the group. He had leapt into her arms and shed tears of happiness; his hard work and dedication had finally paid off and would continue to, as he poured his heart into everything he did and wanted to achieve. She remembered setting him up with his current boyfriend, Aither, a boisterous, blue haired skywing elf that he had spotted in town, yet was too nervous to approach. She had rolled her eyes and made him tell her his name, to which he refused, but still told her about his sleek navy hair and shapely markings; which turned out to be all she needed in order to find him in a crowd and tell him about her capable, intelligent best friend Callisto. It had been a success, as the two become close friends, and began dating months later. 

Her arms almost shook with how sick she began to feel as she carried his clenched, tense body. “It’ll be ok Cal, just hang on.” she murmured, hoping her voice soothed at least some of his worries.

To her right, Skor threw a few worried glances towards his brother. Although they argued and scuffled, it hurt to see him like this. 

“Did anyone see what happened?” Runaan asked.

A cacophony of “no’s” escaped the group, as they had all been distracted with their own training to see what had happened. Their leader sighed in defeat, knowing they were right for being focused, but wishing someone had witnessed the accident so he could gain a better understanding of everything. 

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” Ram, the assassin with distinct mahogany eyes asked.

Runaan pondered this. “He’ll be able to shake off an injured ankle and arm, but his head is what I’m most concerned about.” he explained, his eyes shifting back to the wounded man. At this, the assassin strode up to Skor, one of their closest friends, and put a supportive hand on his shoulder, keeping it there until they reached the hospital.

Out of pure luck, during their journey, Runaan had spotted an elf that was close to him and his husband, Ethari. The leader asked if he could inform his husband of the accident and that he need not worry if he arrived home late. Promising to return the favour, they continued on their trek. After a ten minute walk, the group of assassins made it to the nearest hospital, quickly informing the doctors of their friend’s injuries. Callisto was quickly ushered into a private room to be tended to, leaving the others to toil over their anxiety in the foyer of the building. Andromeda looped an arm around Skor’s shoulder; the two assassins closest to the injured man finding solace in each other’s company. Ram bounced their leg restlessly, a contrast to the eldest member, who refused to sit, as his nerves wouldn’t let him. He disguised his racing thoughts by staring out the window, seemingly in deep thought as they all waited.

Hours passed and the daylight filtering in through the clear windows of the institution soon became filled with the pinks and oranges of dusk, the moon soon accompanying the picturesque sky. The celestial body would usually serve as soothing and comforting to the elves, as it was what their souls felt connected to, but it was no use in a desperate time like this. Hours grew, and they still hadn’t received answers on Callisto’s condition. Runaan tried, but the nurses assured him that it could be multiple things, and that they had to continue to run tests to help paint a clearer picture. Just as his anxiety began to get the best of him, the door to the hospital opened.

Stepping into the door was Ethari, holding blankets and a bag close to his side. His face scanned the room until he found his husband, warmth blooming on his face as their eyes met. 

Quickly striding over to him, the craftsman opened his arms, relief hitting him as Runaan melted into them. 

“Hi, darling.” he whispered, voice hushed and soothing. Ethari wrapped his arms securely around him, pressing his face into his hair; kissing the top of his head consolingly. The taller elf sighed deeply, feeling the brunt of his worries fading as he embraced his husband. Resting his head on the other’s shoulder, he nestled into his purple scarf, the familiar fabric laden with his comforting scent. They stood in silence for a long moment before Runaan pulled away.

“Thank you for coming.” he said, voice low. Ethari’s hand found his.

“Of course.” he assured. “How is he?”

Runaan looked towards the pale door of the room that held his wounded student. “He badly hurt his ankle and arm, but they should heal in due time. His head, I’m not sure not about.”

The craftsman’s face paled. “What do you mean?”

“I get the impression that he hit it pretty hard either on his way down or as he landed. None of my students know what happened, but he couldn’t fully remember who he was or where he was upon being prompted.”

“Oh no…” Ethari sighed, eyes aghast as he shook his head. Taking a breath, he looked towards the other assassins. “How are they doing?”

Runaan looked in the same direction. “Mortimer is understandably taking it the hardest. He’s been pacing and staring, moving around and staying eerily still. The whole array.” he explained, voice sad. “Andromeda’s been taking it poorly, too. She helped carry him in, I’ll have to thank her later. She’s been chattering with Ram, who understands and lets her talk. I think she’s helping distract them, too. Ram is the opposite. Very quiet.”

Ethari hummed, listening closely. “I brought them, and you, some stuff that I thought you might need.” he gestured to the blankets in his hand before patting his messenger bag. 

Runaan felt himself smile for the first time in hours. “You’re an angel, my love.”

“You’re so flattering.” he quipped, giving him a quick kiss before standing in front of the solemn looking moonshadows before him. 

He started by wrapping Callisto’s older brother in a close hug, letting the usually stoic and standoffish elf be vulnerable--showing him that with him, he was safe to express himself. Skor hung onto him for a few seconds longer than usual before letting go, looking up at him with a significantly more relaxed face than before. The craftsman then moved onto the only girl of the group, his supportive smile turning into a commiserating frown as she crumpled in his arms. He held her tight, wishing he could mend the turbulence within her. Ethari could practically feel the tectonic plates of ruin shifting inside her, disturbing her usual mellow equilibrium.

“It’ll be okay.” his gentle voice soothed as she looked at him. Looking into his understanding amber eyes, she mustered up her best attempt at a smile. He then hugged Ram before returning to his place in front of the group.

“I heard what happened. I’m sorry, I hope he makes a full recovery.” he began, expression sympathetic. “I thought you all might be hungry, so I brought snacks.” Reaching into his bag, he pulled out containers of moonberries, oat mixes, and oranges. Andromeda’s eyes flashed with interest; during times of stress, she was known to often resort to eating indulgently in an effort to reduce her despair.

“And for you, Andromeda, I also got you chocolate covered moonberries.” he mentioned as the other assassins grabbed their food.

The woman accepted them gratefully “Thank you so much, Ethari. You know me well.”

A swift upheaval of the front door caused everyone’s, including the nurses’, gazes to snap towards whatever could’ve caused it. In the doorway stood Aither, who had sweat running down his forehead as the feathers of his wings retracted into his skin. His eyes darted around the occupied room, desperate for answers.

“Where’s Cal.” he asked, voice weary.

Runaan took a step towards the younger man before Andromeda beat him to it. “He’s badly injured. No one can see him yet, as it might interfere with his treatment.”

The skywing elf looked into her eyes as she spoke. Both of their expressions were pained, as they reeled from the frustration of their ignorance. “I know.” she whispered, cupping his face.

Ethari joined the pair, putting a supportive hand on the man’s shoulder. Aither sighed, defeated, before accepting the hug offered to him, knowing he just wanted to help, and that they were all on the same page of the same situation he was. He craftsman offered a reassuring squeeze before pulling away.

“We’re here for you.” he affirmed, taking his hand in his. The two elves retired back to the chairs they were confined to, unable to do much else. 

Ethari turned to his husband as he sat. “What would you like to eat? Surely you must be hungry.”

The assassin frowned at the display of food. His nerves hadn’t allowed his stomach to settle enough to produce an appetite. “I’m not hungry.”

“Truthfully? I can’t imagine.”

“I haven’t had time to be.”

With a sigh, Ethari surrendered. He could sympathize. “Alright. At least…”

“Here. have a lay.” he finished, gesturing to his lap. Runaan looked at him questioningly. “They won’t judge you, they understand.” he whispered, voice low so only they could hear.

It wasn’t that the leader was uncomfortable with being affectionate with his husband in front of others--he could never be awkward about showing love to one so close and dear to his heart. What he feared was judgement and a loss of trust, something he felt he might lose if the assassins see him as something less than withstanding--constantly in motion. Looking amongst his students, he saw them leaning on each other, holding one another and embracing, and decided it was okay if he did the same too. They all deserved a rest. 

He lowered himself into the other’s lap, waves of comfort hitting him as his cheek made contact with the soft dark navy of Ethari’s skirt. Wrapping a loose arm around his waist, Runaan pressed his face into his hip, releasing a deep sigh from within the most hidden parts of himself. His eyes fluttered shut as the other elf whispered soothingly to him with his free hand tangled in his hair, smoothing through the neatly done strand. 

A half hour passed until the group saw another visitor. Nyx awkwardly shuffled into the room, wings tense as she tried her best to make a good impression.

Before she could greet the group, her girlfriend ran into her arms, squeezing her tight. Shortly following a surprised face as the woman collided with her, the skywing's face softened, as she returned the hug, wrapping both her arms and wings around the other. Their hug lasted a minute until Andromeda pulled away, smiling up at the taller elf.

"Thank you for coming, Nykantia."

Nyx brought one hand to her soft cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Ram has been very generous in letting me talk their ear off. I'm glad you came, or they might throw me out the window soon." she joked, making both of them giggle.

"I’m glad you have them.” she said warmly, finger wiping over the blue markings trailing down the moonshadow’s face. Her markings were unique, yet beautiful; the crescent moons found on different areas of her body. Nyx’s favourite of the selection was the one painted in the middle of her forehead, the perfect spot to kiss. It always cheered Andromeda up whenever her girlfriend would kiss the expertly drawn crescent, the simple gesture making her feel safe and cherished. She’d kiss along the blue haired elf’s many markings in return, her lips trailing from her eyelids to along her cheek, until she finally found her lips in a loving kiss.

Finding her chair again, Andromeda pulled Nyx into the chair next to her, face relaxed as the taller elf snuggled into her side, resting her chin on her head as she inched as close as she could. The moonshadow reached into her bag of chocolate covered berries before pushing her palm, filled with half a dozen treats, into her girlfriend’s view.

“Want some?” she asked curiously. This gesture was a gift in itself, as the assassin wasn’t usually keen on sharing her savoury food with others. Callisto, Ethari, and Nyx, were the lucky three who had a good chance at being able to share with her. 

Nyx made an appreciative face. “Sure! Thanks, lovebug.” she pressed a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek before digging into the unique treat, one that she hadn’t yet discovered before growing close with the moonshadow elf. After finishing, she resumed her spot closest to Andromeda, where she could wrap her against her chest in a loving, comforting hug, supported by her left wing.

\---

Runaan and Ethari enjoyed each other’s comforting, yet hushed company. The two continued to sit with Runaan on the craftsman’s lap, occasionally gazing up at him with a worried look as he thought of his recruit, badly hurt and reeling from the terrible pain only feet away. The evening continued to draw on with little to no answers on the assassin’s condition or state, and the anxiety continued to make everyone uneasy. Ethari would offer gentle reassurances, but he was beginning to feel like maybe he needed new to try some new solutions. He thought hard, staring into the white walls of the hospital, until finally, an idea came. 

“Moonlight?” his gentle voice spoke, delicately rubbing the other elf’s arm to get his attention. 

Runaan’s blue eyes, laden with worry, looked into his, encouraging him to continue.

“Would it be alright if I told the group some stories of times when you were injured? It might help them feel like it happens, and that more often than not, there are good endings.”

The assassin considered this. “That’s a lovely idea, dear.” he commended, smiling, before his face fell again. “But, not…” his voice trailed off.

Ethari took his hand, gently squeezing it. “I would never.” He knew what he was referring to. 

“Everyone, come close.” he declared, referring to the assassin squad and their plus ones. They all looked up at the familiar voice before pushing their chairs into a circle; shaped so that the two husbands were in the center of it. “I thought I might tell some stories, mainly about times when Runaan has been injured and I was worried.” he explained, squeezing Aither’s hand sympathetically. 

Ethari went through numerous stories for what felt like a short time, which realistically, was two hours, as the elves all leaned on each other, literally and figuratively. The blankets he had brought had been passed around, as everyone finally felt comfortable enough to relax under one. The two girlfriends shared one, while Ram draped theirs around their shoulders, and the two husbands had somehow managed to fit one around Ethari’s shoulders as it cascaded downwards so it also covered the elf in his lap. As the craftsman told his stories, the blanket he and Runaan shared would occasionally slip off his shoulders, to which the assassin would swiftly drape it back to its spot. The soft interaction earned a soft ‘awww’ from Nyx, who promptly slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she was doing, much to the amusement of Andromeda. Aither, however, decided to be blanket free, not wanting to be comfortable while his boyfriend endured a world of pain in the next room. 

Noticing his discomfort, Runaan spoke up. “Aither, would you like to share any stories about Callisto?”

The skywing elf raised his eyebrows in confoundment before composing himself. “Uh-uh sure, yeah that sounds good.”

He decided to tell the story of their first date, starting off by joking about how the moonshadow elf would have his head if he knew he was telling others about this. He recalled feeling so excited to get to know someone so honourable and brave, and how he could’ve never imagined finding someone like him. Aither detailed the rosy blush that was on Cal’s face that as they flirted and interacted, earning a knowing cackle from Andromeda, who had, in the past, listened to her close friend vent about his intense feelings for the skywing.

“You know,” Nyx whispered, drawing close to Andromeda. “You’re quite the same.”

“Shhhh.” the assassin begged, pressing a finger to the elf’s lips. “Nobody can know. Except you.” she added charmingly, kissing her quickly. 

The story made everyone in the group smile fondly as they remembered the elf they’d all grown to love from the moment they first met him. His dedication and tendency to put his heart into things he cared about made him easy to come to appreciate and admire. 

Their thoughts were cut off prematurely as one of the nurses exited his room and approached the group, causing them all to pay attention swiftly. 

“Callisto is doing great. He’s woken up, and he’s starting to remember who he is. However, he has no recollection of his accident or this morning.” 

Runaan had departed from his husband’s grasp to speak with the staff. “That’s great news. What is your diagnosis?” he asked, preparing for the worst.

“He has a broken arm, sprained ankle, and a concussion that should get better in a week or two with lots of sleep and down time.” The practitioner continued.

The leader sighed, relieved his student’s injuries weren’t too serious, knowing the skilled fighter could pull through these with minimal issues. “Thank you.”

“No problem. At this time we are allowing people to visit him briefly, only two so he doesn’t get overwhelmed. I’ll leave you all to decide who will visit him.” 

Runaan thanked the nurse again before returning to the group behind him. He quickly informed them of the medical team’s findings, watching as they all grimaced through the descriptions of his injuries before relief fell across their features upon hearing that he would be okay. Everyone looked at Skor and Aither as the assassin told them about Callisto being able to receive visitors. The skywing elf softened immeasurably, grateful to be considered, before encouraging the other man to go first, since he was his brother. Skor patted his shoulder before descending into the room.

More stories were shared before the tall assassin came out of his brother’s room a half hour later, looking more relaxed than he had all day. He looked to Aither.

“He asked for you.” he smirked.

The other elf blushed before shaking a hand in disbelief, making his way to his beloved. Similar to the man before him, Aither finished visiting Calisto thirty minutes later, leaving the area with a soft smile he couldn’t resist. Behind those walls, he had been relieved to find the moonshadow smiling and aware; happy to see his boyfriend. Callisto had thanked him numerous times for coming, to which Aither looked at him like was silly for thinking he’d do otherwise. 

Soon after the two men had visited the wounded assassin, the nurse came out from another room again, informing them that visiting hours were unfortunately over. They each thanked her before turning to their leader, the assassins exchanging glances.

“We um, don’t feel good about training without Callisto. Not tomorrow, at least. It just wouldn’t feel right. Is it ok if we take the day off?” Skor asked, resembling his brother as he addressed Runaan.

Runaan smiled, proud that his group had become so tight knit and caring for each other. “That is fine. But I’ll see you the day after unless something else troubles you further, in which case you may come to me with your concerns.” 

The warriors shared their gratitude before they all bid their farewells, thankful that the worst of this was finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> after posting this I realized I never explained how Aither knew Cal was injured, so just pretend he was flying and heard the random elf tell Ethari about it or that he flew over the group and saw Cal, who was obviously injured!
> 
> you can find me on twitter @ hesbianamaya if you'd like :)


End file.
